We're meant to be
by yougotrejected
Summary: For Pooffoop1's contest! Please read and review.  .


**Hey! This is for Poofs contest. I hope you like it. I probably won't like the beginning because it's Jemily but I will like the end. Ok I do not own Power Rangers Samurai so let's get to the story. **

(Jayden's point of view)

"Emily!" I yelled the same time Mike did. I looked at him then back to my girlfriend. "Are you ok?" I saw a tear run down her cheek. It was my entire fault. She wasn't ready to use the new system I drew up.

"No my leg." She said putting a hand on it. Mike came up and picked her up and took her to a safe spot behind a building. I signed and continued fighting. We beat them like always and I ran behind the building to go see Emily. She was sitting there talking to this boy with red hair and bucked teeth. He was looking at her leg. She smiled and I walked over to her. I sat down beside her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She looked up at me and smile.

"It's just broken it will heal." Emily reassured but my worried look never left my face.

"I'm so sorry." I pleaded. She put a hand on my cheek.

"Its ok trust me." Emily said with a smile. I shook my head and got up then ran.

(Emily's point of view)

It's been a week since Jayden ran away. No one has seen him since. I only got one letter but I haven't opened it yet I'm too scared to read what is in it. I looked at my bed side table to see it lying there. I picked it up and opened it. I looked at the folded up piece of paper then was about to open it when someone knock on my door.

"Come in." I called looking over to the door and putting the letter under my pillow.

"Hey, Em you feeling better?" My friend Alex said walking in. I smiled he helped me get better. His bucked teeth are my favorite part about him. He came by me and sat by my broken leg and looked it over.

"Yeah can I ask you something?" I asked he looked up at me and smiled.

"Anything."

"Do you think Jayden's mad at me?" I asked. He shook his head and scooted closer.

"Why would you say that?" Alex asked looking at me with worried eyes.

"He sent me this letter but I'm scared to read it. Can you read it for me?" I asked getting the letter out of beneath my pillow. He shook his head and I handed him the letter. He read over it then looked back up at me with a frown. "What is it?" I asked with a smile. He looked back down at the paper then back at me with a sign.

"He says he's sorry but he's not coming back anytime soon but that's not the bad part he found…" He stopped and a tear ran down my cheek. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. I pulled away from him and looked into his green eyes. "Sorry."

"Don't be." I said and gave him a kiss.

"Cough" Someone said sarcastically from the doorway. We jumped apart and looked over there to see Mike leaning against the door frame.

"Do you need anything." I asked. He nodded.

"Oh yeah your boyfriend, you know Jayden, well he's here with a new ranger too." Mike said walking back to the living room. I got up and walked out of the room, Alex followed me.

"Jayden…" I said angrily. He looked down then put an arm around the girl's waist pulling her closer. She had chin length black hair with green coloring at the end, and brown eyes. She was wearing a red blouse and black jeans, with ankle boots. I gave her a death glare and scooted closer to Alex.

"Guys, this is Brittney." He stated. "My girlfriend." Mike looked at me with a sorry look, as a tear ran down my cheek. He looked back at Jayden and tackled him to the ground. He punched him over and over again.

"This is for hurting Emily." He said, punching him one last time. Mike got off of Jayden and wrapped me into a hug. He lifted my chin and before I knew it his lips came in contact with mine, I kissed him back. We parted and I blushed madly.

"Alex, I'm so sorry but I love Mike and I've always have. It was never Jayden or you it was Mike I was meant for." I said smiling, sadly.

"I know, I'm going to go now." With that Alex ran out of the door. I looked down at Jayden, I felt bad for him even though he hurt me. I looked back up at Mike and pulled him back into a kiss.

This is life.

**Ok! I hope you liked it. Please review! **


End file.
